Pertemuan Pertama
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: [#OctoWoods] [#MonthlyFFA] [BoboiboyxFang] Sepeda, hutan, air mata, dan kisah baru. Selamat membaca!


Bersepeda di tengah hutan jati berdaun rimbun nan sejuk. Terik matahari tertadahi dedaunan, memakan sumber yang dibutuhkan dan menghasilkan udara sejuk. Suara kayuhan rantai sepeda dan roda yang berputar. Decitan suara karet ban sesekali menggores aspal jalanan yang mulus. Udara sejuk berhembus menyisir apa saja yang dilewati. Daun, ranting, pohon, rumput, bunga, buah, tunas, sepeda, orang, rambut, topi, air mata, suara, keringat, dan cahaya. Membawa aroma apa saja yang ada. Terkadang segar, terkadang tidak ada, terkadang asin, terkadang busuk, terkadang harum, terkadang berasap. Liku-liku jalanan dihiasi pepohonan dan rumput menuju ke bukit yang dibaliknya ada perkotaan padat. Kaki Boboiboy terus mengayuh pedalnya dengan air mata yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat.

Selamat tinggal jalanan di belakang, mata ini akan terus menatap ke depan. Sudah tidak ingin lagi mengingat yang sudah lalu atau menyapa yang sudah lama. Cahaya di belakang akan meredup seraya beranjak ke cahaya berikutnya. Apakah akan menjadi ngengat yang mencari dan menetap di sebuah cahaya? Biarkan waktu dan lubuk hati yang menjawab.

'Selamat tinggal, belahan hatiku.'

.

Pertemuan Pertama

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Pertemuan Pertama(c) Valkyrie Ai

Boboiboy x Fang

slight Boboiboy x Yaya

Rated: T

#OctoWoods #MonthlyFFA

Oktober dan Hutan, kombinasi tinta arang dan secarik kertas. Selamat menulis cerita baru.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bayangin merujuk ke barat, tanda kalau hari baru telah dimulai. Sinar mentari memberi tahu kalau hari-hari yang seperti biasa masih bisa dijalani. Kabut polusi sekarang bisa disucikan oleh tanaman yang ada di mana saja. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan menerbangkan serbuknya menemui bunga yang lain, atau tidak terbawa oleh serangga-serangga lain yang kebetulan mencari sarapan. Setidaknya hari ini adalah hari yang menenangkan seperti biasa.

Begitulah harapan Boboiboy.

Hari ini adalah hari-hari yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, hari-hari yang biasa. Saat bangun tidur dia akan mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang di jari manisnya sudah tersemat lingkaran kuningan dengan permata putih sebagai bunganya. Senyum Boboiboy akan merekah ketika menerima balasan singkat namun dengan sebuah emoji berbentuk hati ditambah senyuman dari kepala kuning. Kemudian Boboiboy akan menyiapkan sarapannya berupa roti, buah, dan susu coklat kesukaannya, sekalian berangkat kerja. Jangan lupakan memberi makan kucing kesayangannya bernama Cattus. Kucing aneh yang suka sekali mencomot tanaman kaktus yang selalu rutin Boboiboy siram setiap pagi dan sore.

Biasanya dari balik jendela bening nan jernih apartemen Boboiboy yang ada di lantai lima belas, dia akan memperhatikan jalanan pagi kota Kuala Lumpur. Orang-orang berjas atau berpakaian rapi akan berangkat ke kantor atau sebuah tempat yang mereka panggil markas bekerja. Para pekerja jalanan yang biasa menyiram bunga atau menyapu dedaunan dari jalan, atau membawakan sampah pemilik gedung ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang di sana nanti akan diangkut oleh truk sampah.

Boboiboy berharap pagi itu akan dimulai seperti biasa layaknya kemarin-kemarin.

Ya, seperti biasa...

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

"Kau terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu dan melupakan putriku."

"Jangan dekati putri kami lagi."

"Pertunangan ini dibatalakan, TITIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Cinenen Kelabu mengintip dari sela-sela ranting, siap mematok serangga yang hinggap di dahan pohon jati. Perlahan mendekat dengan matanya terus tertuju pada mangsa di depannya. Tidak ada suara yang dia keluarkan atau pergerakan aneh yang membuat sang mangsa kabur dari tempatnya atau berpindah walau hanya satu senti. Sekali tangkap, serangga yang sudah bernasib jadi mangsa itu masuk ke dalam lambung Cinenen Kelabu. Burung kecil yang indah ini kemudian pergi entah ke mana. Apakah ke sarangnya atau mencari makan lain? Yang jelas dia pergi.

"Apakah perasaanku bisa sebebas burung tadi?" gumam Boboiboy yang berhenti sejenak untuk meminum airnya dengan pusat fokus menonton setiap gerak-gerik Cinenen Kelabu yang baru saja pergi.

Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan ranting menggema dari penjuru arah. Bahkan Boboiboy juga bisa mendengar suara dedaunan pohon bambu yang sangat khas, mengingatkannya pada masa kecil dulu ketika harus tinggal bersama kakeknya di kota kecil yang masih asri dan sejuk, Pulau Rintis. Bersama kakeknya yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa melihat Boboiboy di masa dewasa ini. Tinggal di rumah kecil yang masih terlihat bagus itu. Tidur di kamar yang oleh kakeknya dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang disukai Boboiboy.

Mengingatnya, Boboiboy jadi sangat merindukannya dan ingin mengutarakan seluruh kesedihannya dan keluh kesahnya ini.

Boboiboy berjalan ke tepi, mendongak ke pepohonan yang berada di jalanan sempit Hutan Libur itu. Hari cerah namun hatinya mendung.

Kelopak mata Boboiboy terpejam, ingatannya memanggil dialog masa lalu yang paling menyakitkan hati Boboiboy. Membiarkan irisan tajam dari pisau bernama kenyataan yang sudah diasah begitu tajam dan mengkilat, melukai tapi tidak berdarah. Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tidak tampak, namun dapat dirasakan oleh indra yang lain.

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Yang dikatakan orang tuamu itu ngaco, aku selalu perhatian padamu. Bahkan meluangkan waktuku untuk menemuimu walau hanya sebentar."

"Tidak bisa, Boboiboy. Aku sudah tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"Yaya, aku mohon. Jangan meninggalkanku dengan alasan tidak masuk akal ini."

"Boboiboy, aku kembalikan cincin ini kepadamu."

"Tolong Yaya, jangan begini."

"Boboiboy, mengertilah. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Jangan mempersulit keadaan ini."

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Yaya, aku minta maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Katakan apa salahku sampai kau minta begini. Katakan saja, Yaya. Aku janji aku akan berubah."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Boboiboy. Aku, hanya tidak bisa..."

"Yaya."

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cari anginnya jangan jauh-jauh, Fang! Kalau kau dibawa wewe gombel, gak ada aib yang bisa aku sebarin nanti!"

"Abang tinggalin aku sendiri saja!"

Fang menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Kakinya terus berjalan membawanya menyelusuri jalanan sempit yang beraspal, hanya bisa dilalui oleh sepeda biasa atau sepeda motor. Kalau jalan kaki sudah jelas bisa melewati semua jalanan. Kecuali berjalan di atas air. Fang ingin mencobanya sepertu anime Nurota yang sekarang sudah berganti series menjadi Burota. Anime yang awalnya jadi nomor wahid tontonannya menjadi nomor sekian dari sekian sekian sekian sekian sekian yang ingin dia tonton. Fang tidak bisa menontonnya lagi. Hatinya tidak bisa membohongi raganya.

Tangan Fang merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan gawai layar sentuh hadiah dari abangnya di ulang tahun ke empat belas yang sudah lewat selama lima bulan lalu. Jempol dengan kuku lentik indah milik Fang menekan cepat tombol persegi panjang kecil yang ada di sisi tipis samping gawai berwarna putih berselimut karet hitam. Cahaya dari layarnya langsung menunjukkan informasi apa saja yang diperlukan Fang saat ini. Jam delapan pagi yang baru lebih tiga menit, logo matahari yang sedikit tertutup awan, dan juga tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang tertera. Serta sebuah latar gambar berupa foto dua orang pemuda berambut biru keunguan dan ungu kebiruan. Warna yang ada bedanya?

"Masih jam delapan. Pulangnya nanti saja." Gumam bibir Fang, gawai yang hanya memberikan informasi kecil itu kembali dia masukkan ke saku celana kanan yang kosong. Kakinya masih berjalan menyusuri jalan aspal kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang Fang tidak tahu apa namanya. Mahoni? Jati? Naga? Kapas? Jeruk? Pinus? Kelengkeng? Rambutan? Pisang? Bambu?

Fang harap ada pohon yang berbuah donat lobak merah.

Jalanan yang sepi itu menuju ke tengah hutan yang akan tembus ke sebuah tempat wisata yang kata ayah ada ibunya sangat bagus. Kalau manjat ke atas pohon, akan kelihatan jalan tol nanti, begitu kata abangnya. Tapi Fang tidak akan memanjat pohon hanya untuk melihat jalan tol. Fang bukan kakaknya yang suka cari gara-gara ke orang tuanya. Fang akan jadi anak baik agar mendapat uang jajan lebih biar bisa memborong semua donak lobak merah yang disediakan kantin saat makan siang. Akan Fang sabotase makanan favoritnya itu. Akan dia buat surga yang di sana hanya ada donat lobak merah yang enak dan masih baru saja dimasak. Tidak akan dia bagi ke abangnya yang jahat dan pelit.

Terus dengan mensabotase semua donat lobak merah di kantin, Fang akan bisa menjadi orang paling populer di sekolahnya mengalahkan semua anak ganteng atau pintar. Bahkan guru favorit semua siswi sekolah.

Memikirkan itu sudah membuat tawa aneh keluar dari sela mulut Fang yang menekuk ke bawah.

Fang geleng-geleng sendiri memikirkan idenya. Walau sudah bukan anak kecil, tapi dirinya ternyata masih suka memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal ya?

Di belokan jalan, Fang melihat pemuda bertopi jingga yang memakai pakaian olahraga dan sepeda yang terpakir di pinggir jalan sedang istirahat. Posturnya kekar walau Fang tampak rupa wajahnya kaya bayi.

Otot kawat tulang besi muka bayi.

Fang baru sadar ada tipe pria seperti ini. Karena yang Fang tahu, otot kawat tulang besi muka beringas. Macam abangnya yang suka ngajak Fang adu panco. Yang jelas itu mengejek adiknya sendiri.

"Iya iya abang kuat. Lawan gorilla aja sana."

"Gak, gorillanya takut sama abang. Mending yang selalu berani sama abang, kaya kau Fang."

"Kalau aku gak berani sama abang, donatku abang culik nanti."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fang gak mau memikirkan abang aneh macam alien satu itu lagi. Dia gak mau ketularan jadi aneh.

Seraya berjalan, sudut mata Fang memperhatikan bagaimana perawakan pemuda pemakai topi jingga aneh itu. Apa itu kaya tanduk di atasnya? Dinosaurus. Apa itu pola bundar kuning di sisinya? Topi berpolkadot tidak niat? Bagian belakang topi yang diarahkan ke muka menurut Fang seperti membentuk bibir kucing.

Topi orang ini kaya sok imut dan kekanak-kanakan. Padahal dari segi tubuh menurut Fang hampir seumuran abangnya. Atau lebih tua?

Fang menyimpulkan, orang ini masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Fang lewat saja. Gak mau ketularan virus aneh pakai baju atau aksesoris anak-anak yang membuatnya tidak populer lagi.

Tanpa menatap Boboiboy yang sedang minum itu, Fang berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Seperti tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Boboiboy yang juga melirik Fang.

Bukan sebagai sesama orang yang tertarik pada hubungan kisah kasih bertema cinta, hanya tertarik dan berpikir, "Ah, ada orang lain juga di tengah hutan lebat seperti ini. Dan itu jalan kaki." Seperti itu.

Boboiboy sudah merasa lega dari rasa haus kekurangan cairan. Keringatnya yang tadi sudah kaya air terjun mulai mengering namun membuat tubuhnya lengket dan wajahnya mengkilat karena minyak. Telapak tangannya juga terasa lengket. Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan bau tak sedap yang kata ibunya kaya bau tempat sampah. Maklum sih, keringat laki-laki lebih bau daripada perempuan, walau perempuan lebih banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Itu yang Boboiboy baca di buku olahraga yang Boboiboy baca saat waktu luang atau sedang bosan.

Dia simpan botol minumnya dan menaiki sepedanya. Tinggal mengikuti jalanan di depanya ini dan Boboiboy akan kembali ke jalanan utama. Dia akan mencari jalan lain untuk kembali ke kota tempat apartemennya berada. Sehabis ini harus istirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok rapat dan mengikuti beberapa pertemuan dan jamuan pesta pada malamnya.

Susah jadi orang sukses dan ganteng, ada aja yang ngundang.

Boboiboy mengayuh pedal sepedanya mengikuti jalanan, menyusuri hutan.

Dia tidak sadar, sudah melupakan kesedihannya tentang Yaya yang membatalkan pertunangan mereka secara sepihak. Hilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Seperti jadi abu yang terbawa angin dan terdampar di lava. Hilang sudah dan tidak mungkin ditemukan kembali atau dicari lagi. Tidak akan mungkin bisa.

Semua itu terjadi,

setelah sekilas bertemu dengan pemuda berambut ungu berkaca mata tadi yang lewat di depannya.

Apakah ini pertanda?

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai Juma di cerita selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Octowood lancar. Saya berhasil upload. Cerita ini awalnya di luar ekspetasi saya sendiri. maunya Rate M tapi karena terpangkas waktu dan saya bikin di jam kerja kantor jadi Rated T. Dan lagi biar dapet mood dan ide buat bikin kelanjutannya, saya main dota dulu. Wahai pembaca yang budiman, jangan tiru kebiasaan saya. Jangan pernah ditiru.

Apakah akan ada kelanjutannya? Ya, di bulan november ini. Ya, walau ini sebenarnya event bulanan di grup fanfic di WA sih buat bulan Oktober lalu. Sebagai pengurus harus ikut lah/TolongBunuhSaya/. Semoga di tema bulan November ini, saya bisa bikin cerita yang lebih panjang/Amin/.

Jangan lupa Review kalian ya? Itu adalah penyemangat agar para author mau bikin asupan OTP kalian. SEMANGAT BOIFANG!

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus

"Boboiboy, aku dapat ramalan yang bagus soal kisah asmaramu." seru Ying menyudahi pertemuan antar perusahaan. Dengan Ying mewakili perusahaan orang tuanya bertemu dengan Boboiboy untuk membicarakan bisnis mereka ke depannya.

Tangan boboiboy menata map berkas hasil pertemuan barusan dengan ekspresi masih lesu, "Aku tidak percaya hal semacam ramalan atau tahayul."

"Ih, dengerin saja dulu. Bagus kok."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya."

Ying menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Tapi senyumnya kembali merekah mengingat ini untuk teman semasa kuliah dan magangnya, "Kata kakekku yang jago ramal, kau akan bertemu jodohmu dalam waktu dekat. Dan itu di kondisi yang tidak terduga. Keren kan? Romantis kan?"

Boboiboy menghela napas lelah. Dia berjalan keluar ruang rapat itu mengabaikan Ying yang terdiam menatap Boboiboy.

"Ih, malah dicuakein." gerutu Ying kesal. Dia ikut keluar ruangan dengan membawa map yang isinya sama seperti yang Boboiboy bawa.

Dan perbincangan ini sudah terjadi dua minggu lalu sebelum Boboiboy memutuskan bersepeda menyusuri hutan hari itu. Bukan dengan niat percaya atas ramalam Ying, tetapi melepas masa lalunya yang terasa pedih.

Sebentar, Boboiboy kan tidak percaya ramalan.


End file.
